wolfscrossingfandomcom-20200215-history
Duchess of Seastone
Duchess of Seastone is a hereditary title in the Stromgarde Peerage, and presently held by Merridyth Marwyn, the second Duchess. History The hereditery title was created in November of 623 K.C. for Melysa Marwyn-Ashvale after the split of the Arathi Highlands caused by Bishop Allrick Antonius. Using her considerable influence in Stromgarde's house of Nobles, Melysa was able to convince the sitting majority to create the Duchy of Seastone, and grant her all unclaimed lands to the East of Alden's Rise. Unlike the wives of Dukes and other titled widows, The Duchess of Seastone holds the title in her own right, and it may pass through the female line. The title and all Marwyn holdings passed to Merridyth Marwyn on the evening of February 21st, 624 K.C. Duties State The Duchess of Seastone holds a hereditary seat in the House of Nobles, and oversees various matters of state during the absence of a Trollbane King. Military The Duchess of Seastone is a hereditary Field Marshal, though she may appoint another Officer to serve in her stead. Sir James Karwyn currently serves in this capacity. The Duchess is also responsible for maintaining a force of no less than 100 men-at-arms for the Kingdom of Stromgarde's defense. Subsidiary Titles Ranking from lowest to highest: Baron Marwyn of Stonegarde (16 K.C.) A hereditary title, held by the Duchess of Seastone. Originally given to the house of Marwyn at the beginning of the house of Trollbane's rule over the Kingdom of Stromgarde. Its territorial designation comes from Stonegarde City. It may also be used as a Courtesy Title by the Duchess' heirs, male or female. On February 13th, 624 K.C. the Duchess bestowed the title upon renowned Knight, and master paladin, Sir Binor Dungalion. Baroness Marwyn of Alden's Rise A hereditary title in the Stromgarde Peerage, once held by the house of Harrow, and now one of many subsidiary titles held by the Duchess of Seastone. Its territorial designation comes from the ancient settlement known as Alden's Rise. Jarl Marwyn (Pre-Kingdom of Stromgarde) A hereditary title, possessed by the very first Marwyn Chieftains, descended from the ancient Arathi tribe of Longspear. Though the title was seldom used after the Trollbane dynasty came to rule Stromgarde, it remains as a point of pride for Marwyn descendants. Viscountess Marwyn of Silverbrook (623 K.C.) A hereditary title held by the Duke/Duchess of Seastone, its territorial designation comes from the lands East of Alden's Rise, known as Silverbrook. It may be used as a courtesy title by the Duchess' heir apparent. All titles are in the Stromgarde Peerage, and may pass to heirs male or female in accordance with the wishes of the present Duchess. The style Viscount / Viscountess of Silverbrook is used by the eldest child of the present Duchess, and the style Jarl / Countess Marwyn of Dagger Point is used by the eldest child of the Duchess' eldest child (The Duchess' Grandchild) Main Holdings Seastone's main holdings encompass more than 64,000 acres, including a long stretch of the Kingdom's coastline. (See Duchy of Seastone) Subsidiary Holdings Seastone's subsidiary holdings encompass a total of 42,000 acres. (See Duchy of Seastone) Residences Seastone Keep Once known as Stonegarde keep, the castle was largely a ruin with only one third of the structure inhabitable until very recently. The Keep has been the primary seat of the Marwyns for nearly six centuries. Stone Manor A large, fortified manor, built by Joren Marwyn for his wife, Lizabet McGowen. It is now largely a ruin. Seagarde Hall A holdfast, designed to offer protection for the townsfolk in the event of another attack from the syndicate, located in the North of Alden's Rise. Seagarde consists of living quarters for more than sixty, a stable, a forge, a training yard for the local militia and a small archery range. Castle Marwyn Locally referred to as "The Wet Keep" due to its state of ruin brought on by water damage, the ancient Castle was built by the first Marwyns, and is located on the peninsula known as Dagger Point. Silverbrook Hall Though it presently exists only on paper, the immense country estate is the vision of Melysa Marwyn-Ashvale, and its construction is to begin in Spring of 624 K.C. Originally sighted on Liam's Landing, the recent acquisition of unclaimed land prompted the Duchess to choose a better location. Unlike the Castles that dominate much of her coastal holdings, Silverbrook Hall is to be built in the center of 16,000 acres of rolling hills, and is designed not for defense, but for total comfort. With more than a hundred rooms, twenty hearths, four kitchens, a ballroom, a private chapel, and a private art gallery, the stately home will be the first of its kind in the region, and the legacy of the first Duchess of Seastone. Coat of Arms The coat of arms consists of four elements: The arms, the crest, the supporters, and the wreath. Elements *'The Arms - '''Quarterly 1st Gules on a Bend between two sets of Crossed spears (Longspear) an Escutcheon Or charged with an Alterac eagle rampant pierced through the mouth by a spear (Joren Marwyn); 2nd Gules two seashells argent (Melysa Marwyn-Ashvale), two castles sable (Ashvale); 3rd Argent three Holy Crosses flanked by Hammers Sable (Order of the Silver Hand); 4th Gules an Eagle displayed Argent, on its breast, the standard of the Grand Knight of Stromgarde. *'The Crest''' - A Ducal coronet. *'The Supporters - '''Dexter a Lion sinister a Gryphon both Or. *'The Wreath''' - Encircling the shield, the Ambassador's chain of office. Category:Titles Category:Stromgarde Peerage Category:Stromgarde House of Nobles Category:House of Marwyn Category:Duchy of Seastone